


First Love, First Heartbreak

by ellie_renee91



Series: First Love, First Heartbreak [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Dates, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Post-Break Up, Protective Older Brothers, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Little mini series of sorts based off prompts I received on Tumblr for Stiles' younger sister to start dating Isaac. Was asked to write two more installments after he leaves for France and then again when he comes back and she's dating someone else.Requests:*Stiles’ younger sister fan fiction would be amazing, like maybe she has a thing for isaac and stiles goes all big brother on her*can you please write another imagine for Stiles’ sister x Isaac, but it’s after he leaves for France and stiles is just waiting for her to breakdown, and maybe it’s brought up at like a pack meeting and everyone goes all concerned parent when she snaps about isaac and not wanting to talk about it*it would be cool for a part 3, isaac comes back and it’s like set in season 5 and she starts dating theo
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You, Stiles Stilinski & Reader
Series: First Love, First Heartbreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010799
Kudos: 14





	1. Movie Date

There’s a knock at the door and Stiles pops his head out of the kitchen, furrowing his brows at the door and who could be behind it before he walks down the front hallway.

He checks the side window and his eyes turn into a glare as he opens the door and jabs suspiciously “What the fuck are you and your scarf doing here?”

Isaac smirks and nods towards him “Hey to you too, is y/n here?”

Stiles stands up straighter and grips onto the door handle a little harder as he answers “She lives here, so of course she’s here– now again I ask what are _you_ doing here?”

Isaac opens his mouth to answer, however, your voice stops him and his eyes move past Stiles’ shoulder to you standing on the stairs “Stop the pissing contest, he’s here to take me out.”

Stiles finally looks away from Isaac, closing his eyes to digest your words before he opens them and scrunches his brows together in his confusion “I’m sorry I must have had a mini stroke just then, you have the nerve to be doing _what_ now?”

Taking a deep calming breath, you make a face and widen your eyes slightly at your protective older brother “We’re going to a movie now move so I can leave– please” you say the last word through clenched teeth.

Stiles looks between you and the open doorway at Isaac before he makes a contemplative frown and shakes his head, muttering “Yeah, no that’s so not happening” as he slams the door closed.

“Stiles!” You bellow and attempt to move around him to open the door for Isaac again, however, Stiles blocks you easily “No, okay just no– pick anyone else other than him to make heart eyes at.”

Stopping your movements of fighting to get past, you huff and cross your arms over your chest as you throw him a look “You would say that about anyone! I’m sixteen which was the age that was decided that I could date and Isaac asked me very sweetly I might add, so move!”

Stiles grimaces and grumbles “Don’t put yourself in the same sentence as the word ‘date’ alright because I can’t handle it.”

You jerk your head back and laugh “You– are you done being the world’s biggest hypocrite?”

“No” he snaps and you groan angrily and drop your arms back down to your sides “For the love of god, well how about you go and complain to Scott or Lydia about it because we’re going to be late for the movie–”

“Stop it– stop saying you’re going to date him” Stiles interrupts and shakes off a round of shivers.

You look at your brother being completely ridiculous over one date and you can’t help the evil plan forming in your mind.

Stiles lifts his brows slightly, watching the smirk all to similar to his own forming on your smug face as you change direction and state calmly “I am going to date him,” Stiles makes a noise however you keep talking “ _And_ if you keep me from walking out that door any longer then I’m going to tell him to come inside where we’ll have our movie date _here_ –”

“Stop–” he snaps, though you keep going “And there will be hand holding with a side of cuddling–”

“Knock it off–” he half growls which causes you to raise a brow as you deliver your checkmate to get him to back off “There will most definitely will be _kissing_ as well.”

Stiles resists the urge to gag and throws his arms up in surrender “Fucking stop talking– jesus you’re such a brat” he grumbles over his shoulder as he turns back around and reaches for the handle on the front door.

Stiles opens the door revealing Isaac’s trying not to laugh face and you move your lips between your teeth as your eyes connect with his, knowing he heard every word.

Stiles drums his fingers against the side of the door before finally he lifts his other arm up and points towards Isaac “Have her home by ten.”

Another groan of frustration falls from your lips as you throw your jacket on and walk past your brother “Hey assbut, shut your face– dad already knows the movie isn’t over until half past ten so he said to be home by eleven.”

Stiles jerks his head back harshly, a deep frown forming on his face while you grab Isaac’s hand and head down the stairs of the front porch “Does he even know the shenanigans you could get up to in that half hour since we live _five_ _fucking minutes_ from the theater?”

“Don’t say shenanigans you sound like grandma” you cheekily reply over your shoulder, hearing one last noise of aggravation from him before he slams the door once more.

Isaac walks you to the car and finally lets out the laugh he was holding back.

You smile and turn towards him, offering brightly “Told you he would be fine with it.”

Isaac snorts and points over his shoulder towards the house “You call _that_ , him being fine with this” he moves his index finger back and forth indicating the two of you.

You reach out and grab his hand, offering a reassuring squeeze “I’m out here with you am I not?”

Isaac nods and chuckles softly with your statement before he closes the small gap between you and presses his lips to your forehead.

You smile up at him when he pulls back and shifts his feet to the side so he can open your door.

You let go of his hand and grip onto the door, throwing a wink his way as you state “Plus you gotta admit, that was pretty fun.”


	2. Breakdown

You push off from your bed and walk over to your dresser, your eyes falling on the picture of Isaac and you that’s still taped to the mirror.

Smiling sadly, your eyes take in your smiling faces pressed together as Isaac had wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you into his chest tightly for the picture.

Your mind drifts, the last memory of him standing in front of you on the front porch pulling you back to that night

_“I just think it’s best that I go with Argent to France,” Isaac mutters and you make a face, jerking your head back slightly “Wait, why?”_

_Isaac shrugs, seeming to battle with the right way to explain what he’s been feeling “I want to be there for him, help protect him while he finds the best place to hide the triskele box– I don’t know, I just feel like it’s something I need to do right now.”_

_You take a moment, digesting the words he’s saying and equally what it seems like he’s not saying “Well, how long are you going to be gone?”_

_Isaac chews on the inside of his cheek, tilting his head from side to side with his answer “There– there isn’t really a set time table for how long something like this will take.”_

_“What– what are you not saying?” you finally ask and Isaac feels like he was punched in the chest with having to drop all of this on you “Everything that’s happened, I just feel like I need a break from it all– from this world we’ve been thrown into, from the reminder of my father, from this city, from–”_

_“Me?” you interrupt, your voice cracking as tears instantly well in your eyes and Isaac immediately closes the small space between you, setting his hands on either side of your face “No, not from you. If I could take you with me I would, but–”_

_You laugh a quick humorless laugh and step back from him, his hands dropping back down to his sides as you state “But since you can’t, you’re just going to break up with me and run away to France to shake off the stress we’ve all been through this last year.”_

_Isaac licks his lips quickly and connects his eyes with yours “Look y/n, it’s not fair to you that I do this and ask you to still be with me. You’re sixteen– that’s not a time to do long distance with a werewolf boyfriend on some quest to bury a thousand year old fox spirit living in a fly that’s trapped in a wooden box so no one will ever be able to find it. You need to live your life free from that complication…”_

_He trails off and you swallow thickly, begging your voice not to give away at how much his words are hurting you “I want the complication, Isaac– I don’t want to do any of this without you.”_

_Isaac drops his head forward with his confession “And I can’t stay here now, there’s nothing–”_

_“Don’t say there’s nothing here for you–” you release on a broken whisper, causing Isaac to look up and connect his gaze with yours once more as you repeat louder “I’m here! I’m standing here, right here in front of you begging you not to do this. Don’t leave me, okay– please, just don’t do this.”_

_Isaac swallows thickly, fighting with himself for a few moments longer before he steps up to you and kisses your cheek, lingering for a second longer than he should._

_You close your eyes, the tears you were fighting back finally breaking free as he pulls back and places his lips against your forehead, murmuring against your soft skin “I have to, I’m– I’m so sorry.”_

_With those words, he spins on his heel and walks down the steps onto the walkway towards his car._

-

The front door closing snaps you out of the memory and you hastily wipe the tears that have fallen, pushing the bottom of your palms into your eyes as you take a deep breath in and release it on a quick huff.

You drop your hands and look at your reflection, nodding once before you get moving to look presentable so you can head downstairs for the pack meeting that will be starting soon.

“Has she said anything?” Scott asks on a soft whisper as soon as Stiles walks into the kitchen with him and Lydia.

Stiles looks between them and shrugs, setting his hands on his hips “About the guy she was in love with leaving for France with an unknown return date… no, no she hasn’t.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Lydia implores, earning Stiles to make a noise while shaking his head helplessly before he bends forward, setting his elbows on the counter as he runs his hands over his face with a noise of frustration.

Scott draws his brows in sadly, sharing a look with Lydia before Stiles drops his hands onto the counter with a loud snap “You know when Isaac told her he was leaving, that was the first shoe that dropped a massive bomb into her life… and now I don’t even know how to protect her from this next part.”

Scott draws his brows in, making a noise as he jerks his head back with his question “What next part?”

“The one where I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Stiles breathes out, closing his eyes as he continues “The heartbreak of her actually realizing he’s not coming back.”

“We don’t know that he’s _not_ coming back,” Lydia counters with a soft tilt of her head, earning Stiles to connect his eyes with hers as he grumbles “We don’t know that he _is_ either.”

Those words hang in the room for a few seconds, Scott looking between the both of them before Stiles sighs “Guys she loved him, he was her first love and we all know how strong that is. How am I supposed to protect my little sister from her first heartbreak?”

Lydia draws her brows in sadly, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder “You can’t– we just need to be there for her in any way that she’ll allow us to be.”

“Oh shush, shush, shush, she’s coming” Scott rushes out and not a second later do you walk into the kitchen, lifting your brows in a silent question when you register the _trying too hard to look like they weren’t just talking about you_ faces on the three people standing before you.

You throw a pointed look at your brother who clears his throat with a shrug and scratches behind his neck, which you roll your eyes at.

Lydia presses her lips together and connects her eyes with yours, offering a genuine smile to lessen the real meaning behind her next words “Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?”

“I’m fine– why?” your hesitant question causes her to shake her head quickly “Oh no reason, I just thought today maybe was…”

“Today was fine,” you interrupt, trying to keep your voice calm and even as you discreetly point out how _not_ subtle they are being “Just like yesterday and the day before that that were fine when you asked as well.”

Not phased in the slightest by what you’re implying, Lydia just lifts her shoulders and walks over to you, wrapping her arm around your shoulders with a gentle squeeze “Great, that’s– that’s great to hear.”

You take a deep breath in, releasing it slowly as you remind yourself that they all mean well and have always treated you this way, even if the past two weeks have seemed like they’re being extra overprotective.

Being younger than everyone, even if it’s only a year, has made everyone step into your older sibling role. Stiles may be the only one actually related by blood, however, they are all your family and you know they just want to protect you– no matter how much you need them to just tone it down with this particular situation.

You attempt to offer her a smile, that shows your gratitude for what she’s trying to seem like she’s _not_ doing, and move your eyes from her and over towards Scott and your brother “Right, so are we getting this meeting started or what? Everyone’s here now.”

“Yup– yup, let’s do it,” Scott answers immediately while Stiles claps his hands together and walks towards you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and walking with you into the living room “Yeah, let’s get started.”

Scott, Kira and Malia sit down on the couch, while you and Lydia take the chairs on each side of the couch, and Stiles chooses to remain standing on your other side– leaning against the mantle of the fireplace.

Scott looks around, smiling at everyone gathered before he begins talking about his concern for Derek and how he hasn’t been able to get in contact with him. 

“Has anyone heard from Argent or Isaac?” you hear Kira’s voice question and your eyes immediately fall shut when you hear his name.

There’s a smattering of ‘no’ replies around the room before you feel everyone’s eyes on you and you look up, inwardly groaning at everyone’s looks of pity waiting for your answer.

You shift back in your seat with your answer “No,” you clear your throat “No I haven’t heard from him.”

There’s an awkward silence before Malia leans forward from her seated position on the couch and turns towards you sitting beside her “Do you– do you want to talk about–”

“No,” you answer quickly, dropping your eyes to the floor by your sock covered feet.

“We want to respect that you don’t, but babe– I just think it’s been a few weeks and you haven’t really said anything regarding what happened–”

“Lyd–” Stiles attempts to stop her, however, she throws him a look and continues on like he didn’t interrupt her “ _And_ I know you are going through this at your own pace but we really could help– I just want you to know that we’re here to help in anyway you’ll let us.”

You feel your nose tingle almost painfully, causing you to square your shoulders and breathe out a long breath to push the tears back from clouding your eyes.

Lifting your eyes from your lap, you look around to the concerned faces around you “Guys, I love you all but can you please stop walking on eggshells around me waiting for me to breakdown…”

“That’s not what we’ve been–” 

You stand up, effectively interrupting what Stiles was about to say, and turn around to face the room “Yes, actually it is _exactly_ what you all have been doing for the past two weeks and I just need you to stop. I need you to stop trying to get me to talk about what happened– about Isaac and the fact that he’s gone and probably never coming back to Beacon Hills. I need you to stop trying to get me to open up about how much I’m hurting over the fact that the love of my young teenage life is basically gone–”

Stiles steps closer towards you, a broken look on his face as he reaches for you– however, you lift your arms up to your sides in an almost surrender as you keep talking “Because if you don’t stop then _I will_ talk about it. I’ll talk about everything until all the agony I’m barely keeping below the surface will break free and I _won’t be able to breathe_ – and I just… I need to be able to breathe right now.”

The room is quiet as everyone digests your words and you swallow hard, finally connecting your eyes with Stiles’.

He makes a noise and takes the last few steps to put him in front of you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest.

Tears instantly well in your eyes and you close them, feeling everyone else walking up to you both and wrapping their arms around you as well in a massive group hug.

You can’t help but let out a choked sob and everyone grips onto you harder as Stiles kisses the top of your head and mutters softly “We can do that.”


	3. Kiss Me Like You Missed Me

First day of Senior year is about halfway through and you’re on your way to drop off your books at your locker before you head to lunch. 

Opening your locker your eyes take in the collage of photos lining the inside of your locker door, smiling to yourself as you look over the faces of your friends who have been the saving grace to you in this past year.

You will forever be grateful to your 4th grade teacher who had suggested you skip a grade and allowed you to be in the same class as your brother and Scott because the thought of not graduating with them and being here alone next year sounds like an actual nightmare.

In the midst of getting over the heartbreak of Isaac leaving almost a year ago, Junior year had one more crazy aspect to throw at you and your friends in the form of assassin’s wanting to take out the entire supernatural race in Beacon Hills.

With that threat and Peter out of the way you took the summer, grateful that supernatural evil forces decided to leave you alone for a couple months, and tried to get back to your teenage life.

It was just over a month ago when you had first met Theo, aka the reason for the little pep in your step as you walked through the school halls today.

He had sat down at your table at the local coffee shop where you were reading one of the books off your summer reading list, his easy smile registering through your memories that he used to go to school with you, however, that was before you skipped a grade so you didn’t actually know him.

You two had spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and when you were packing up your things to leave he had asked for your number and the rest, like they say, is history.

“Hey beautiful” Theo greets, sliding his arm around your waist as he comes to a stop beside you and effectively bringing you out of your thoughts.

“Hey” you reply while you close your locker and he pulls you more into his side. You smile up at him as he bends his head forward and captures your lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

A throat clearing harshly in front of you has you pulling away and rolling your eyes when you see who is standing behind Theo- eyes glaring at the back of his head with a murderous rage.

Stiles was not on board with you dating anyone again, ever really, but especially this guy. When you first started dating Theo, neither you nor Stiles were aware he was a werewolf until the night of Scribe night where he helped fight off the guy who attacked Scott.

Stiles hated the fact that he had already lied to you, however you decided to give Theo the benefit of the doubt as to why he chose to not tell you that fact about him yet.

Theo smirks before he connects his eyes with yours, keeping his grip secure around your waist as he turns around to face Stiles.

“Can I talk to you?” Stiles questions, his eyes only looking at you and leaving no question for who exactly he’s talking to.

Theo makes a noise to reply, however, you grip onto his side more and speak before him “What is it?”

“Yeah I’m gonna request we talk alone” comes Stiles’ quick reply and you hear Theo snort beside you “Still don’t trust me, Stiles?”

“Nope” Stiles answers quickly, popping the ‘p’.

You throw your brother a look, desperately pleading him with your puppy eyes to not start this again.

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, his eyes moving between yours a few times before he huffs loudly “I just need a minute to talk to my sister without your unfortunate wolf face distracting her.”

“Hey it’s not my fault if my face distracts her” Theo beams and you laugh softly, hearing your brother scoff under his breath “Everything’s your fault.”

“Sty-”

“No, it’s fine- I’ll see you at lunch okay?” Theo interrupts you and bends down to place a kiss against your temple, feeling your head nod softly with your agreement “Okay, see you later.”

Theo throws a wink your way before walking past you “See you later, Stiles”

Stiles smiles sarcastically and lifts a hand to wave “Even that will be too soon, fuckface.”

“Jesus Christ, Sty what are you trying to do?” You whisper shout, your eyes moving between your brother and Theo’s retreating back.

“I’m trying to talk to you as I mentioned earlier” Stiles informs with a shrug like it should be obvious.

You breathe out a calming breath through your nose, moving your eyes around the hallway of bustling students before you cross your arms over the notebooks against your chest and connect your eyes with his “What did you want to talk about?”

Stiles makes a noise in his throat, his eyes falling to the ground for a second before he looks back at you and finally asks gently “I just- I wanted to check on you- have you heard?” 

You shake your head with a little shrug “Heard what?”

“He’s back” Stiles almost whispers and you draw your brows inwards in your confusion, having no idea who the ‘he’ is that he’s talking about that is apparently.

Your confusion causes another punch to hit Stiles right in the gut with knowing he has to break the news completely to you.

If you had already known the news he was prepared for how to comfort you, but the fact that you have somehow gone all morning without hearing or even seeing him is going to make this so much worse.

Stiles clears his throat and licks his lips quickly “Isaac is back- back in Beacon Hills… back at school.”

Your mouth parts on a silent gasp, the feeling like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the hallways squeezing your lungs painfully.

The look that crosses over your eyes as soon as he had said his name is one that Stiles wishes he never had to see again.

You haven’t heard from Isaac since the night he left you standing alone and crying through your heartbreak on your front porch.

Since the night he told you he was going to France and didn’t see a reason for you to wait for him.

There’s been zero messages or calls in almost a year, not even on your birthday, from the boy who was your first love- your first heartbreak that took you more than a couple months to get over.

Isaac.

Your throat feels dry and you grip onto your notebooks a little harder “Are you sure?”

Stiles feels a little pang in his heart at the sound of your voice and how small you look in front of him right now.

Softening his face he closes the space between you and sets his hands on your upper arms “Trust me I wouldn’t be bringing this up to you if I wasn’t 100% sure and had also seen him with my own eyes.”

You nod with that, attempting to offer him a small smile but you’re not even sure if your lips move at all at the corners “So you- you saw him… did he- did he say anything to you?”

Stiles scoffs, the noise causing you to look up at him and see that murder rage look in his eyes once more. You were certain that look was only saved for Theo, so seeing it now in correlation to Isaac actually succeeds in getting a smile to break free on your face.

“No- I think my whispered, _very_ detailed in varying pain level threats, that he obviously could hear perfectly from across the room based on how often he looked over his shoulder at me, were enough to make him not come anywhere near me.”

“You don’t need to threaten him” you chide softly, dropping your head forward to hide your smile at how grateful you are for the overprotective butthead standing in front of you.

His grip on your arms increases with his next words “He hurt you more than anyone has ever hurt you- _ever_ … yes I do.”

You don’t have a response to that, so you just step forward and rest the side of your face on Stiles’ chest, feeling his arms wrap around your back a moment later and succeeding in bringing you the comfort you need right now.

Stiles may not be able to stop everything from being able to hurt you, however, he made a decision a long time ago that he would die trying.

Even though he doesn’t trust Theo, he knows he hasn’t seen you this happy in a long time so he tries to keep his opinions to himself- tries being the operative word there.

At this rate Theo is only a step above Isaac and that’s _only_ because he hasn’t broken your heart- yet.

***

It’s been two weeks since Isaac has been back and to be honest you’re not exactly sure how you’ve been able to avoid him as much as you have been.

Scott had quickly welcomed him back into the pack and even after everything that had happened between you two- you were glad he had his friends back.

Isaac was more than happy to be back, even if he was nervous to see you for the first time, he wanted to be here because he missed you… he still couldn’t bring himself to be able to talk to you though.

The amount of times he picked up his phone to call you or type any words to you he was always hit with the same feeling of having no idea what to say to you. 

Nothing he could come up with was good enough because nothing could adequately convey how much he made a mistake when he left.

Going to France and being there for Argent wasn’t the mistake, no the mistake was leaving you behind- walking away from you and thinking that he was making a good decision to keep you from being dragged into the nightmare his life always seemed to be.

Being back in Beacon Hills, being back in the pack surrounded by his friends is almost everything that he was missing- the only thing still missing is you.

Isaac knows almost nothing about Theo besides what little he’s heard about him- mainly from Stiles saying we can’t trust him to Scott saying we should give him a chance and finally from Lydia gently informing him how Theo was the first person to make you really smile since he had left.

Though from this moment on everyone’s probably going to be more on the same page regarding Theo with how this evening is shaping up.

After following Parrish and seeing him take the other two chimera bodies, Stiles couldn’t get a hold of anyone other than Theo to come and get him.

Isaac pulled into the parking lot not long after Theo had told Stiles that you would be safe as long as he didn’t go and try to help Scott, however, hearing that you were in danger coming from Theo made Stiles see red and not even think twice about punching him in the face for the third time.

Theo told him exactly where you would be and as soon as he saw Isaac, Stiles walks up to him with a little nod towards his car “Want to show her how you still feel about her?”

Isaac is a little taken aback by that, wondering a little how Stiles even knows that, however he nods nonetheless “More than anything.”

Stiles returns his nod and walks over to the passenger side of Isaac’s car “Fantastic, let’s go.”

–

When you wake up your mind registers the steady beep of a machine to your left before your eyes slowly open. You squint against the harsh light shining in the room, groaning softly as you immediately close your eyes.

“Hey you’re okay” a voice mutters beside you and you turn your head towards it, slowly opening your eyes once more and seeing Stiles.

“What happened?” You croak and Stiles’ eyes flash with anger before they flick towards the door and finally settle on you.

He attempts to smile reassuringly, reaching out and grasping your hand in his as he mentally goes over how exactly to break the news to you that your boyfriend of three weeks, that he loathes more than ever, used you as leverage and almost killed you in the process just to keep him from helping Scott not be killed by Liam in order for Theo to kill in return to steal the alpha powers Liam would have inherited.

“Sty” your soft voice breaks through the clusterfuck of the past 24 hours events running through his mind and he snaps his eyes up from the bed to connect with yours, stating simply “You and Theo are no longer dating.”

“Do I get a say in this?” You question, trying to keep the conversation light despite being tired of having this same almost fight with him when it comes to the subject of your dating life.

“Not really” Stiles replies without missing a beat and you move to respond however Stiles is quicker “What do you remember from yesterday?”

Snapping your mouth closed, you rack your brain, trying to mentally go through all the memories from yesterday and apart from Theo coming over, you can’t remember much.

That fact must show on your face because Stiles just nods “Yeah, let’s just say that your psychotic ex was very, _very_ busy yesterday.”

“What do you mean?” You state and Stiles looks hesitant to tell you, however you know whatever he’s going to tell you is the truth and not just him being the older brother not wanting you to date someone he doesn’t like “Tell me, Sty”

Stiles licks his lips quickly, giving himself just a second longer to be able to lay this all out for you “He almost killed Lydia, Liam, and Scott- though the last one he was successful but Melissa was able to CPR him back to life.”

Your breath escapes your mouth in a strangled gasp and Stiles’ face scrunches up in pain a little more while he continues on a broken whisper “He almost killed _you_.”

“Me?” You squeak and Stiles nods “He unnecessarily put you in danger so I wouldn’t go and help Scott- you were attacked by this other chimera who had bones he basically used as knives. A piece of bone was broken off inside your side, poisoning you, and we barely figured it out in time.”

You’re silent for a while, attempting to digest everything that was just said until you ultimately shake your head “Why would he bring me into this?”

“He’s a fuckface?” Stiles answers easily and through your pain you’re still able to laugh, the movement making you groan softly at the stitches in various places over your stomach and sides “Oh, ow.”

Stiles’ face clears of the previous humor and is flooded with concern as he scoots closer in the chair he’s sitting in towards you “Take it easy, no laughing- which I know will be difficult since you have the most hilarious brother ever.”

At the look you throw him, Stiles barks out a laugh and you shake your head softly at him.

A figure walks past the window on the door for the third time and you both look over towards it, Stiles’ voice drawing your eyes back towards him once more “Someone has been wanting to see you but I wanted you to be awake first.”

“Why, who’s- who’s pacing out there- dad?” You question, even though in your gut you know who it is.

Stiles must know you’re being obtuse on purpose because he just throws you a look that has the corners of your lips quirking up in the smile you’re attempting to hide.

“You know very well dad would be in here and not pacing outside the fucking door if he was here- which he has been- I just made him go home and shower after you came out of surgery because he smelled.”

“So do you” you remark and he glares at you “So glad you’re alive smartass, not sure what I would do without your quick wit to keep me entertained.”

You snort and Stiles keeps his glare in place as he looks between you and the door “The person pacing out there _may_ have helped save your life by both helping me get you to hospital and also tracking down and threatening the other chimera with his werewolf teeth, _however_ , I will gladly tell him to leave if you don’t want to see him and would much rather just send him a nice thank you card with glitter or some shit.”

Attempting not to laugh to ward off the pain in your abdomen, you manage only a small chuckle “Glitter or some shit?”

Stiles just lifts one shoulder with a little nod “Yeah, you know, so you can feel good about thanking him but then you also have the satisfaction that he now has to clean up glitter wherever he opened the card and as you always say-”

“Glitter is the herpes of craft supplies” you fill in on an even louder chuckle and this time when your eyes are drawn to the movement by the window your eyes connect with Isaac’s.

He widens his eyes when he sees you looking at him and quickly steps out of view of the window.

Stiles scoffs and shakes his head, his face softening when he looks back at you “I mean it, I can tell him thank you for you and have him leave.”

“It’s okay… I’d- I’d like to see him” you answer softly and Stiles makes a noise, lifting his arm to point towards the door “You literally just saw him.”

You breathe out a chuckle, throwing him a look and Stiles rolls his eyes “You still love him then?”

Your eyes drop down to your blanket covered stomach for a second before you admit on a whisper “I don’t think I ever stopped loving him, Sty.”

“Even after everything you went through to get over him?” Stiles asks gently and you take a moment, breathing in deeply before you shrug one of your shoulders “I wasn’t really doing anything to get over him- it was more trying to figure out how to not have him in my life anymore…” you trail off licking your lips before you continue “After everything we’ve been through these last few years, everyone we’ve lost- I just… if I have the chance to have him back in my life, why wouldn’t I take it?”

Stiles chews on the inside of his cheek, still not overly fond of this decision however also knowing deep down that you’re right.

“I still think you deserve better” Stiles quips and you fight off your smile as you nod softly “You’re allowed to think that.”

Stiles rolls his eyes with a little over dramatic huff “But that’s not enough to make you change your mind?”

“Sty–” you laugh and he throws his hands up to his sides in a surrender “Fine it’s your life” he grumbles, standing up from his seat and leaning over to kiss your temple “As long as I get to punch him right in his stupid face if he hurts you again.”

You snort, dropping your head back against your pillow as you softly laugh up at him “Deal.”

Satisfied with your deal Stiles nods and crosses the room to open the door, stepping to the side and holding the door open for Isaac who hesitantly walks through the doorway.

“I’m watching you, Lahey” your brother warns and you groan in frustration, dropping your head back a little “ _Goodbye_ , Stiles.”

“What?” He calls back towards you, mock innocent look adorning his face while he throws his arms out to his side “I’m _watching_ to make sure he _clears_ the door…”

“Mhmm” you reply, trying to hold in your laughter at the look on his face as he continues, letting go of the door and letting it close, just barely getting his words out in time “Aaaand now he’s _safe_ as the door closes.”

The soft click of the door sounds in the otherwise silent room around you, both you and Isaac sharing a little laugh at your brother’s antics.

You watch as Issac drops his gaze down to his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets at the same time he clears his throat “How- how are you feeling?”

“That’s a loaded question” you mutter softly which causes his eyes to snap up to connect with yours. 

The corners of your lips quirk up at the sides and Isaac takes that as a good sign and moves two steps towards your bed, your eyes follow his movements before you look back up at him “Thank you for saving me.”

“You shouldn’t have needed saving to begin with” Isaac says, attempting to hide his anger for who exactly put you in danger and why.

You nod your head to the side with your quick reply “Got you to talk to me though.”

Guilt immediately crosses Isaac’s face and he takes another step towards you “I haven’t known what to say to you and when I saw you happy with- with him- it just seemed like I should give you your space to remain happy.”

Being around him again, hearing his voice- all of your feelings for him come rushing back. Not surprising though, since you know that they never really left to begin with. 

“I missed you” you state simply and Isaac jerks his head back a little with your words, wondering if he heard you correctly “You-”

“I was angry with you for how you left- how it was so easy for you to walk away from me- from us and what we had… but that anger didn’t take long to turn into me just missing you and wishing you would come back.”

Isaac nods his head with your words, swallowing hard before he can finally admit “It wasn’t easy for me to walk away from you but I thought you deserved better-”

“I did” you fill in quickly and he snaps his eyes back up to you once more watching you shrug a shoulder and almost whispering “I deserved a better goodbye.”

“You did- I didn’t know what I was doing. I thought I needed to get away from Beacon Hills in order to keep you from getting hurt because of me. I’ve never- I’ve never had good things in my life, not until _you_ came into my life and for some reason agreed to go on a date with me. It wasn’t until you loved me that I realized I’m allowed to have good things in my life and you were the best thing in my life. I grew up believing that everything bad that happened to me or my family was my fault, so with everything that happened before I left- I just was right back to being that little kid and I needed to break that cycle. I’ve been trying to work on breaking all the bad habits my father instilled in my way of thinking and I finally feel like I’ve done that.”

“So that’s why you came back?” You question and he nods “Yeah, I realized everything I still needed in my life was here- specifically one person…”

“Who?” You barely whisper, your soft voice causing the corners of Isaac’s mouth to lift up as he states “You.”

Your nose stings with the warning of tears and you sniffle quietly before you clarify “Me?”

He nods, taking the final steps towards you until he’s right beside your bed and he kneels down, taking your hand in his “Yeah, you- and I’m prepared to do whatever it takes to convince you to give me another chance.”

Moving your eyes in between his and digesting the sincerity of his words you’re silent for a few moments before you answer him “You can’t walk away from me like that again-”

“I won’t” he states without missing a beat and you throw him a look “You have to promise you will talk things out with me before you make a decision like that again.”

“I promise” he states while hooking his pinky finger around yours, the action drawing your eyes down to your now joined hands.

Smiling softly you offer him a nod before you lift your eyes back up to his and quirk a brow at him “You gonna kiss me like you missed me or what?”

Isaac leans towards you, returning your smile just before he presses his lips onto yours and feels you wrap your arms behind his neck.

He reaches up and places his hand on the side of your face, cupping your cheek in the palm of his hand as he moves his soft lips against yours and succeeds in making you feel warm all over. 

You have missed this- missed him, and you can immediately feel all the cracks in your heart start to mend as he definitely kisses you like he missed you.

After tilting your head to the side and deepening the kiss one more time he pulls back and rests his forehead against yours, both of you keeping your eyes closed as you catch your breaths.

Isaac licks his lips and whispers into the small space between you both “That was nothing compared to how much I missed you.”

You smile with his words, opening your eyes to see him looking at you and returning your smile. You lightly run your nails against the back of his head as you reply brightly “Guess you’re going to just have to keep showing me then.”


End file.
